Starting Over
by hitachiinlove
Summary: Taichi lives with his childhoodfriend &two other female roomates. With some help from the people who love him, he learns &does grow up each &every day. Based on love, lust, friendship, jobs, drama, and mostly dealing with life. Taiora later, maybe. ;D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I can imagine the people who read my stories are all, "Omg, unspokenfeeling is back" –faints- LOL, joke. Here's my newest story. :3 Friendship thing yknow. Here we go.

**Chapter One.**

_"Dear Taichi Kamiya,_

_Good morning, or more like afternoon since you enjoy sleeping in most of the time. Anyways, as you can tell by your room, it's empty. Since your dad and I packed most of your stuff in those boxes. You see it's hard to say this in front of you, but for now I decided to write it instead. You need to get out, enjoy life. Ever since Kari left and when you graduated, you're not actually taking the chance to start living on your own. Instead you're just sleeping in, hooking up with random ladies, and being unemployed. We talked to Kari and she said that you can live with her and her friend until you get your life on track. Tai, your father and I love you deeply, but you need to start growing up and start life. Please understand. Love you and take care._

_ Love, Mom and Dad."_

_'This, is, bullshit, are they serious?'_ I slammed the paper down on the floor and dialed Izzy's number immediately.

"Hello?"

"Izzy! Man, you got any room in your-"

"No, I'm guessing that your parents finally kicked you out of the house?"

I groaned picking up a box and started to lift it into my car, "Yeah, they didn't even had the damn guts to say it to my face."

"Must be a good reason why. I'll be there in a few though to help you."

"No need, it's not even a lot. Thanks though, well I'll talk to you later though."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, bye." I hung up, and slammed the phone in my pocket and began moving my stuff in my car a little faster. After that, I drove to Maneki, my favorite sushi place, it was in Shibuya, not that far from my place, or was my place. After arriving there after about ten minutes I locked my car and walked into the restaurant, grabbing a seat and looking through the menu.

_'Sheesh, I don't want to live with Kari. Who knows what she's doing. Even when her boyfriends around. Izzy's place is small, but he has his own company but then again...'_

A female voice rang in my ears as I looked up and noticed a woman, with shoulder length orange hair and red brown eyes, "Tai, Taichi Kamiya, is that you?"

"Hm?"

"You don't remember me? Seriously, Tai? We went to High School together!"

"Wait... Sora, Takenouchi?" I muttered, taking a lucky guess while she nodded in response.

"Weird, how are you? It's been so long!" She asked, taking the seat across from me while I was ordering.

After ordering my California rolls I replied, "It's been, I'm doing well." Putting on a fake smile, so she wouldn't ask what's wrong.

"Stop lying, Tai. Something's going on, you should tell me, and I might help."

As she picked up her order I sighed and explained the whole situation, "My parents kicked me out of they're house. I have no where to go. Well, I do but then I don't want to live with Kari only because of how-"

Before I could finish she covered my mouth with her hand, "Shut up, Tai. Come live with me and my roommates, they're really nice. They wouldn't mind you at all!"

I gave her an expressionless looked from total shocked while picking up my California rolls, "Really? How are your roommates like?"

She giggled, "I'll tell you later. I have to go home though, here's my numb-"

"You still live at Odiaba right? Let me drop you off." I suggested as she played with her fingers.

"Oh Tai, you really don't have to, it's okay. It's far, trust me."

I grabbed her by the hand and dragged her towards my car, "Pu-lease Sora, you're letting me stay at your place. Least I can do, plus I can move in today."

She shrugged in response while we both went in my car. After driving for at least an hour I muted the radio for a while and then spoke.

"So, tell me how your roommates are?"

"Well, one girl's names Melanie, she's really pretty. She works at a bakery with her auntie. As for Mimi, which she is pretty too, she works at this clothing store. They're the same age as I am, we all met in college, but those two went to High school together."

_'Oh man, three girls, one me, talk about heaven.'_ I grinned widely, "So, they're single right?"

She slapped my arm as she laughed, "Tai, always about hooking up, what's so new with you. But, yes they are."

After catching up and talking about her roommates we finally made it to her house. It was a two story pearl white house with a tan roof on top. I was standing there for ten minutes until Sora's hand flew by near my face.

"Come on, these boxes can't walk in the house by themselves."

I laughed and started grabbing boxes while she did the same thing.

**-Mimi's Views-**

"Come on, Melanie! I'm hungry!" I yelled waiting for Melanie to come out from the back. Until I saw her walking out with a blue box filled with food.

"You know, Mimi, you can be such a pain in my ass sometimes." She smiled as we walked towards my car.

"You know you love me anyways." She rolled her eyes in response and closed the door. While we were driving home I broke the silence.

"Don't you realize that Sora's the only one who doesn't bring guys home?" I mentioned as she laughed back.

"I don't either."

"Except for that one time." I teased.

"That was nothing, compared to you. Guys every freaking time we go out, what the hell Meems."

I giggled to myself, "Whatever. Hate on it, but I really want her to get a boyfriend." Melanie nodded in response as we got out of the car. When I unlocked the door to our house, I noticed this strange brown haired, tan guy sitting on the couch watching TV.

**-Tai's Views-**

_'So this must be the roomies, talk about damn.'_ I smiled at the cinnamon brown medium long haired girl as she just stared back while the black long haired girl came in the house.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked putting down a box.

"Melanie, where's Sora?" _'If she's Melanie, she must be Mimi.'_

"She's actually-" Before I can finish they both panicked.

"Melanie get the gun!"

"We don't have a gun, Meems."

"Then get the chain saw, knife, anything!"

_'Holy shit, this girl's crazy. What'd I get myself into?'_

"Hi, I'm Melanie. That's Mimi. Don't mind her, she's just overreacting like her normal self." She walked towards me as I gave out my hand and she laughed.

"Handshake? Really? I don't do that thing." I raised a brow and I felt her body on mines as she gave me a hug. I blushed a little and introduced myself, "Taichi Kamiya."

"Was that Mimi screa- Oh hi guys, you guys are home." Sora interrupted walking down the stairs while Mimi fell onto the floor.

"Sheesh Sora! I thought he was some kind of murderer." She explained.

"If I was a murderer, I'd rape you two." I said, jokingly. Helping her up then I added, "Names Taichi."

"Mimi, Tachikawa." She grinned and shook my hand.

"Well, I'll be going to work now. Got your guy's dinner on the table, see you guys. Tai, be good." Sora said walking out as we all said goodbye.

**-Melanie's Views-**

While Mimi and I were eating our sushi in the kitchen, she completely blabbered about Tai the whole time.

"Melanie, he's really cute."

"Then go hook up with him."

She groaned, "Meeeeel, it's not that easy."

'_Obviously when you're drunk it's easy.' _"Whatever." I muttered out.

"I bet you think he's cute."

"My_ ass_ is cuter than him, Memes." I joked stuffing my mouth with sushi.

"Oh, Carisho has jokes. Doesn't he remind you of Davis though?" She mentioned as I raised a brow.

"Well, once you think about it. He kind of does, with the tan and crazy hair they'd be perfect brothers."

"See, but his hair is twice as crazier. If Matt sees that, he'd freak out."

I laughed and then I changed the topic, "I'm going to shower now."

While I threw away the plate I walked into the living room, "Tai there's food if you're hungry."

He smiled, "Thanks. But I'm not hungry."

'_He's not even that cute.'_ I shrugged in response and ran into my room getting ready.

**-Tai's Views-**

While I walked to the kitchen to grab myself a drink I kept thinking about what they were saying in the kitchen. _'So her ass is cuter than my face, I should see. Ah, Tai, lucky man, one lucky bastard. Mimi thinks I'm cute. That's nice.'_ I walked towards the seat next to Mimi and sat next to her and noticed her blushed a little.

"So you think I'm cute?" I asked raising a brow.

"Eh, you heard?" She replied back as I nodded then she slapped her head lightly.

"You wanna hook up?" I asked seductively, as her face turned red as I started laughing.

"What's so funny?" She exclaimed.

"You turned mad ass red, I'm kidding. I don't hook up with my roommates." _'Yet.' _I smiled as I stood up, "Well, I'm going to shower. Uh, got any extra towels?"

"Melanie has them in her room. You'll see it." I nodded and started running upstairs. After that, I walked slowly and saw Melanie's room since it has "Meecey Carisho." In the front. I was planning on knocking but then I saw her room a little open.

"Hey Melani-" As I walked in I noticed Melanie standing there with nothing but her towel.

"What?" She asked, looking for clothes.

"Uh, you have any extra towels?" I asked trying not to overreact to me coming in the room seeing her like this, as she nodded in response. Then she threw a blue towel on my face.

"Hey, I have a question." She said, walking towards me. I shrugged and then she added, "Are you, possibly, gay? Cause you overreacted when you see me in a towel, it's not like I'm fucking butt naked or something."

I started laughing, "No! It's just that, I don't know."

She smiled, "Okay, good."

"So, you wanna-" Before I could finish Melanie punched me in the stomach, "I'm not that stupid, Tai."

**-Sora's Views-**

'_I seriously cannot believe I saw Tai, after four years. It's amazing.'_ I smiled about thinking about it, as I began cleaning up the tables and putting up the chairs. While I was putting my uniform in my locker my friend, Yolie came in.

"Sora is in a good mood, oh my."

I giggled at her comment, "Really? I haven't noticed."

"Seriously, you've been. Did you get laid that's why?" She teased as we were walking out the restaurant together.

"Nope, I met my old childhood friend that's all. It's been four years since I've seen him that's why." She smiled as I raised a brow.

"That's good. See you tomorrow, Sora." We said our goodbyes.

As I drove back home, I noticed Tai up in the living room. He smiled and patted the seat next to him, as I sat next to him.

"So how was your day with them?" I asked throwing my bag on the floor.

"Well, Mimi thinks I'm cute. Melanie thought I was gay since I overreacted by seeing her with nothing but a towel around her body. Overall I like them."

"Like them as?"

"A roommate, what else?" He raised a brow.

"N-nothing!" I stuttered out. _'That's good, just roommates.'_

**-Tai's Views-**

While there was a silence Melanie and Mimi came into the living sitting next to us. As I noticed Melanie setting up her laptop.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"We're going to take one good picture, since you're the new roommate. It's something we do a lot." Mimi explained as I mouthed a "Oh."

As we got ready to take a picture I kept thinking about how they were treating me like a friend instead of some weird perverted stranger. 'They don't think I'm weird, or someone bad. They actually, like me, like they've known me for years or something.'

"Ready, one, two-" After that we took one great picture, of all of us smiling.

"By the way Taichi, rents 150$ a month. Remember that." Sora mentioned as I nodded in response.

'_Things are about to be really interesting soon.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: chocolatesundae :D hai der, &I dunno is there going to Sorato in this story? You tell me.

Btw, new readers/reviews, thank you (: please keep doing what you guys are doing. Haha. One more thing, I'd like some help with something. People, go make me some characters for the next upcoming chapters. :3 Please and thank you.

**Chapter Two.**

_Dear Journal,_  
_I'm pretty much enjoying it here, they treat me well. It's finally the weekend which means everyone's staying home. The only thing that kind of bugs me is how Mimi stares at me every time I walk in the room. As for Melanie, me and her are good. She's a really nice girl. Sora and I barely talk since she has work at night and she's snoozing away in the morning and doing work in the afternoon. Anyways, I'll write in you some other time, good day._

_Taichi._

After writing in my journal I took the time to put on some shorts, and a white beater on and ran down the stairs checking if there was any food on the counter. Surprisingly there was, I was actually surprise that the girls woke up before I did, I grabbed a plate and began picking food. I noticed when I sat down at the table, Sora wasn't here.

"Hey, where's Sora?"

"She has work, today." They both explained as I groaned.

_'Workaholic much.'_ As I started eating I heard foot steps creeping closer to the kitchen. It was Sora. She grabbed herself a bagel and ran towards the door, "Sorry guys, be home before dinner."

When we all finished breakfast, Melanie started cleaning, and Mimi told us we had a guest coming over today for a while.

"Hey you know Matt's coming over today." Mimi mentioned. Melanie dropped a plate and froze in hesitation, she looked back at us two and spoke.

"What the fuck. I told you he can come when I'm not here. I don't want to see him."

"Who's Matt?" I asked, scratching the top of my head from confusion.

"A friend of ours, well of Sora and I, I don't know about Melanie. He's like one of the biggest rock stars here, and such a ladies man." She explained, while Melanie cleaned up and started walking towards her room possibly.

**-Sora's Views-**

I didn't actually go to work, I started meeting up with Yolei to help Tai with finding a starting job for a while. So we began walking to downtown to see if any stores needed more employees.

"Sora, you're so nice. Helping your so called "friend"." She teased as I started glaring at her.

"Well, he is my friend. He can't do this alone just yet, plus I wanted him to meet Matt."

Her jaw dropped, "Matt? Really, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?" I asked, raising a brow. As we walked towards a clothing store she explained, "Well, I don't know. I just don't think they'll be friendly towards each other. I mean, he does like you and knowing that Tai's living in the same roof as you, wouldn't he flip out?"

I actually never thought about it, I didn't get to speak with Matt at all until this morning when he said he was going to visit. They are pretty different too, but I think things will work out later on.

**-Tai's Views-**

After watching a little of TV in my room, I decided to talk to Melanie and see her point of view about Matt. I walked towards her room and knocked lightly.

"Come in." Was her response, and clearly I did and jumped on her bed, "Why so grumpy, Mel?"

She looked up at me and glared at me, she always glares at me every day at one point. Typical "Fuck you Tai leave me alone, you're making me grumpy."

"You're a liar." I stated, "If you don't tell me I swear to my mom I will butt hump you."

"That's disgusting."

"You know you'd lik-" Before I could finish she punched me in the stomach, got up, and started walking outside carrying her bag.

"I'm going to go to the store." As she started walking, I began following her. She stopped and looked even more mad, "Tai, I am not afraid to hurt you."

"Go ahead, like I care."

She groaned and started opening the door, "You know sometimes you can be such a- Aw shit."

I looked and I saw a tall blonde, not too muscular but pretty average guy. With sapphire eyes.

"Melanie Carisho, pleased to see you." He grinned as he tried giving her a hug.

She pushed him aside and began walking out the door and into her car but the yelled, "Kiss, my, ass, Ishida!"

"I heard Ishida, Matty you're here!" Mimi explained, hugging him as he hugged her back.

He walked in and sat on the couch, "So Meems, this guy you're boyfriend?" She blushed but shook her head, "No, he's our roommate."

I decided not to make eye contact with him since I could feel his anger from across the living room. Since I did glance at him when Mimi said the word, roommate, I can tell he was trying not to tackle me right now.

**-Matt's Views-**

_'Roommate, let's see. Tai plus Sora, no that can't happen. That can't happen at all.'_ I decided to play it cool for a while, see if he's friendly and not those weird perverts. I walked up to him and held out my hand, "Name's Yamato, but you can call me Matt."

He shook my hand back and introduced himself, "Taichi Kamiya, but you can call me Tai."

"Well, you two go ahead and chit chat, I'll be in my room if you need me." Mimi said, walking towards the stairs.

"So Tai, how'd you meet Sora?"

"We're long childhood friends actually, I saw her back at a Sushi restaurant, we began talking and all that."

I admit it, he's pretty okay. I really didn't like the fact that he was the only guy in the house, but he seems not interested in Sora. If he's not Mimi, and he's friends with Melanie that means one thing.

"If you're living here, you must be like they're gay best friend I suppose?" I asked.

He choked on his soda, "What? Just because I live with the girls you think I'm gay? I can hook up with them in a **snap** for your information!"

"Well then, I was just asking! No need to snap back big hair!"

"At least I don't waste my precious time on my hair, I bet you do!"

I rolled my fingers into a fists and yelled, "Shut up brunette!"

"You first blondie!"

**-Melanie's Views-**

(When she left)

I decided since I didn't want to go home until Matt left I wanted to drop by Sora's work and ask her if she can eat lunch with me. I walked into the restaurant, walking towards the cashier.

"Hi, is Sora busy?"

She raised a brow at me, "She's actually not working today. She went to downtown, she dropped by earlier though."

I slap my head lightly and started running out the door, "Thank you Miss!"

I started the car fast, and drove to downtown. While I was driving to the parking lot I saw a orange hair woman, wearing the exact same clothes as Sora. Dark skinny jeans, a red shirt and a black blazer with heels.

"Hey you!" She stared back at me, "You! Yeah you! What the hell! You said you were at work!"

"I dropped by, but then- Go get parking first actually!"

I shook my head and heard honking and yelling from the behind, "Oh boo you whores! Wait. Geez!"

After I got parking which took a while, I ran to the store that Sora was in front of. I gasped for breath, "Care, to, explain?"

She gave me a drink. As I chugged that mango drink she began explaining, "I'm trying to help Tai, job searching. I'm with Yolei by the way."

I looked up at her and smiled, "I haven't seen her in a while. Why didn't you just tell us that? Tai looked pretty, upset about you-" I made those quotation marks with my fingers and said, "working."

She frowned, "Well I wanted it to be a surprise thing. Plus if Mimi found out about me going out she'll beg to come along."

A voice popped out, "That's true, she loves going out, hi Mels."

I smiled and walked up to Yolie, "Hi Yols, been a while. How's life?"

"Pretty good, I think I know why you're here."

I looked the other way and crossed my arms, "I hate seeing him."

**-Tai's Views-**

"Geez you two, will you shut up! Seriously, what's up with you two." Mimi shouted sitting in the middle of us.

"He started it!"

"Excuse me? You're the one who thought I was gay! You should have watched what you said."

She sighed, "Matt, I'd kick him out and make him move in with you if he's gay. Is it because of-"

He tackled her and covered her mouth, while she kept pulling his hair and then the door suddenly flew opened. It was Melanie and Sora, with bags, so I decided to help them. They starred at the other two that were on the floor, practically giving them the wrong idea.

"Ehem." They're faces grew red and Mimi pushed Matt off of her and stood up immediately brushing herself and explained, "He just didn't want me to finish what I wanted to say."

"Uh, okay? We're back anyways. Hi Matt." Sora said as he smiled softly, "Hi Sor. How are you?"

_'This guy is such a kiss ass.'_ "I'm doing great since I have my childhood friend here." I blushed lightly knowing she was talking about me.

"That's good." _'Oh boo hoo, stop lying. You know you're jealous.'_ I smirked at the thought about it, until I heard another voice from the kitchen, "Tai! You mind helping me please?"

"Sure be there, talk to you guys later." I walked to the kitchen to help Melanie with the groceries.

**-Sora's Views-**

"So, Sor, you're taken now?"

"M-me? No! O-of course not, he's j-just a friend." I stuttered out as he laughed.

"I was just asking. So when are you free?"

"I'm free next weekend, why?"

He grinned, "Care to come with me for some dinner then?"

A date? Or as friends? Endless thoughts ran through my head. I didn't consider Matt as anything of a boyfriend or something. Since his reputation is a big rock star, and a ladies man. "I'd love to, just tell me the time in advance."

**-Tai's Views-**

A fter helping Melanie with the stuff I sat down out the backyard as the sun glimmered brightly. I waited for a while for Melanie to come back and she did, with a huge umbrella and two bottles of beer.

"I only brung this because you're too tan already and I don't want you to burn up." She said placing it on the ground, making great shade around me as I smiled.

"Well who knew you drink."

"I drink plenty." She smirked as we opened it up at the same time, causing a pop sound.

"You know, I know why you hate Matt."

She scoffed, "What's your reason?"

"He seems like those two face guys, it's like, those dream guys but then they'll say anything to get in your pants."

She laughed at my reason, "You're just like him, except you don't say, you'll _do_."

I've noticed how Melanie, she barely looked at him in the eyes. Or when I mentioned him, she doesn't look at me eye to eye like we normally talk. I sat up, "What's your reason?"

"Let's say I had to sacrifice for him. He's a good guy, but I don't plan to be friends with him."

_'Sacrifice?'_ He must done some big damaged between them, I frowned lightly and sat besides her putting my arm around her, "Hey you know what? You have me. I'm twice as better than him. I'm like a ho-ho, and he's a twinkie."

She laughed, "I don't like either of them. But nice try."

"Hey you two! Sora's calling you guys!" Mimi yelled and we nodded, running back in the house.

**-Sora's Views-**

After Matt left I decided to ask Tai what kind of job he would like, I didn't get that much applications as I thought, but there's bound to be something he'll enjoy. I placed all the applications on the desk as he looked at me with a question looked on his face.

"See, I didn't go to work. I tried looking for stores that you can work for a while." He smiled as he looked around the papers as the other two girls came in the living room.

"Wow, Sora, thank you. One thing, most of them are clothing stores, I'm not good at fashion you know. I'm more of a orginizer or office worker."

I sighed, "Sorry Tai. It's all I could find."

He laid his hand on his shoulder as I looked up at him, he smiled. "It's fine, I'll just try and work at one for n-"

"You said office Tai? My uncle he has his own company thing, he'll be glad to give you a job!" Mimi mentioned.

"Really? For me? Thanks Meems, you're great. But Sora, you're great too. Thanks so much."

_'Oh she's just so damn cool.'_ I bit my lip and went upstairs into my room.

**-Mimi's Views-**

After dinner I called my uncle to try and give Tai a job. Least I can do for him, and besides maybe I can get a exchange for it too.

"Hello?"

"Hi Uncle."

"Ah Mimi, hello. How've you been?"

"Good. Anyways, you think you can help a friend of mine. He's in a need of a job."

"Well I fired someone a few days ago, mind if he comes tomorrow. Interview thing."

I smiled to myself, "I'll let him know. Thank you so much."

"Anytime hun, by the way, at 8 in the morning."

I hung up right after and ran into his room and jumped on his bed, "Tai, Tai, you have a interview tomorrow. At 8. I'll drop you off tomorrow so you know where to place is."

"Okay. Thanks. Meems. Can, y-you, stop, jumping, now." He muttered out as I stopped and walked towards the door until he interupted me, "Hey. Wanna go out next week? Since you helped me."

I looked at him and smiled, "Sure." He smiled back as I kept walking out of his room, and ran into mines and started squealed in excitement.

**-The Next Morning. :D- / -Tai's Views-**

Alarm's ringing, sunlights peeking out my window, and birds chirping. Not a delight. I slammed my alarm button and got up slowly. Groaning and sighing to myself, I stretched waking every part of my body and got my towel and walked into the bathroom. As I was taking a shower I thought about how this interview would be, me getting interviewed by Mimi's uncle is pretty scary. It is just a job, and so I'm willing to do anything for it. After my shower, I got cleaned up wearing a midnight blue suit, a white long sleeve and a black tie to go along with my dress shoes. I was walking downstairs to check if Mimi was there and she was eating a bagel as I grabbed one myself.

"You excited?"

"More like nervous. Is he going to pin me down since I live with you?"

She giggled, "Nope. He doesn't know. The interview won't be that long anyways, just a couple of simple questions and then you're done."

I sighed in relief, for now and saw Melanie up yawning and cruised around the kitchen, "Morning you two. Tai looking good, good luck today."

I smiled, "Thanks Mel. Anyways, be right back ladies, going to put some final touches and I'll be done." They nodded as I stood up and walked back to my room.

**-Melanie's Views-**

After Tai left the kitchen, I sat next to Mimi and asked her about what happened last night.

"Did you get raped or something last night? You were loud as hell."

She blushed and laughed nervously, "No! Only because Tai asked me on a date next week."

I coughed loudly and looked at her, "You serious?"

She nodded and replied, "No big deal Mel, it's not like Sora's going to be mad or anything about it."

_'We'll see about that.'_ I nodded and then Tai yelled, "Let's go!" Mimi grabbed her purse and walked out the door with him. After the door closed I screamed, "Tachikawa you're fucking screwed!" I covered my mouth and whisped to myself, "Let's hope she didn't hear that."

**-Tai's Views-**

After driving a couple of minutes to downtown we reached her uncle's company. We walked in and walked towards the desk, "Hello Ms. Tachikawa, and Mr. ?"

"Kamiya. Here for the interview."

She smiled, "Just go right in sir." I nodded and waved back at Mimi and I went right in. I saw a man sitting on his seat, pretty well dressed and his hair was brown like Mimi's but it was gel'd on one side.

"Hello Mr. Kamiya, please sit." I did what he said, and he gave me a big grin.

"You know what. I can already tell you're one good looking employee. Since you're my neices friend, no need for a interview. Just tell me about yourself."

My jaw dropped, "Really? But that wouldn't be fair."

"Son, please. It's fine. But one mistake, and trust me, you're screwed."

I nodded and laughed nervously, and I began telling him many things about myself.

**-Sora's Views-**

I overslept and I walked to the kitchen where Melanie's been sitting, "Morning late one. Cooked you something."

I grinned and grabbed a plate, and began picking my food, "Thanks Mel. I hope Tai gets the job."

"Hope? We know he's going to get it. Mimi's uncle's too nice to her friends, remember? He'd let Tai off the hook in a minute."

I laughed and began eating, and Melanie added, "So what'd you and Matt talk about while everyone was somewhere else."

"We talked about stuff. He asked me to dinner. I said yes."

Her eyes widen, "Oh wow. He's still smooth."

"I guess, next week I'll be busy."

"You're not the only one."

I looked at her and raised a brow, 'only one.' "You're going somewhere too, Mel?"

She shook her head, "Mimi and Tai are going out next weekend too."

I dropped my spoon, and thought about it. _'Them two, next week. Seriously, I bet it's only cause Mimi got him the job he wanted.'_ "That's good."

"You're so fucking jealous, Sor." She commented as I turned red and put my plate in the sink, "Am not!"

"Really? Then why'd you say 'It's only cause Mimi got him the job he wanted.'"

"Because it's true."

She shook her head, and walked out, "Sor, you're a bad, bad, bad liar."

**-Tai's Views-**

"Told you! I'd told you, you'd get the job!" Mimi exclaimed.

"He let me off the hook, he just wanted to get to know me that's all." I explained.

"Still, I didn't believe he'd do that. He must really like you or something." I shrugged my shoulders and parked in front of the house and got out. Mimi began unlocking the door until I busted it open.

"What the hell! You guys don't know how to open a door or something?" Melanie shouted causing her and Sora to look at me weirdly.

"I got the job."

They both smiled and began running towards me, hugging my tightly along with Mimi.

"Let's celebrate!" Melanie exclaimed running towards the kitchen, getting everyone a can of beer.

"Congrats to Tai Kamiya! For getting the job!" Mimi shouted as we all cheered and took a sip of beer.

"By the way, you'll be fine being alone here right Mel?" Sora asked as she nodded back and I was curious, alone. I knew that I was taking Mimi somewhere, but I didn't know Sora was going somewhere too.

"Got work Sora?" Mimi asked as she shook her head and responded, "I'm going to dinner with Matt."

I quietly tighten my can of beer and chugged the whole thing down. I finally get why he didn't want Mimi to finish her sentence the other day only because she was going to ask if it was about Sora. Explains why he tried pushing my buttons too. _'Tai, it's cool. He's just a jerk off and Sora's a best friend. Nothing more.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**A /N:** Hello, (: I want to thank you guys for reading and telling me what I should work on. 3 gladly appreciate it. It's hard to focus when parents are blabbing while you're writing and then listening to music. English isn't my strong point, but I'm trying. Anyways, here's chapter three.

**Chapter Three.**

_Dear Journal,_

_This whole week was nothing but sleep, eat and work. Mostly work, I really enjoy it. I haven't actually talked to my co-workers because I've been focusing on making a first good impression on Mr. Yamazaki. Only because he's my boss and Mimi's uncle. Anyways, weekend is back again. I'll be bringing Mimi out, try to get my mind off of what Sora's Saturday is going to be with, even with Mr. "I'm too damn good looking to be seen with you." Anyways, that's it for now._

_Taichi._

"I'll see you on Monday, Mr. Yamazaki!" I exclaimed, walking out the building with him.

"Of course, Kamiya you're a true worker." He replied walking towards his car. I gave him a smile and waved back at him, going in my car.

Today was Friday, the day of relief. To just go home and do whatever until Sunday night. This week I was the carpool driver, I decided to pick up Melanie first knowing that our works are a block or two apart. After I arrived in front of her bakery, I noticed she was with Mimi already.

"Well, save more gas I see." I said, while they got in the car.

"Mimi got off early, so she decided to wait for me." Melanie explained then she showed me a pink box, "Hope you're craving for cookie and crème cupcakes too."

I smiled and started driving, I noticed how quiet Mimi was in the back. So I decided to get some voice out of her, "Meems, you ready for tomorrow?"

"Of course, you still didn't tell me what were doing though."

I grinned to myself, "It's a surprise smart one. By the way Mel, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"I'm meeting up with my cousin, and his room mate." She replied back, getting out of the car.

"Is it that coconut looking guy?" Mimi asked, opening the house door.

She groaned and glared at her, "I haven't seen him in a year, and he told me he looks different. So yeah, and his name's Cody. Geez Meems."

"Sora, we're home!" I yelled, running towards the couch and just jumped on it.

"Hi guys, Tai take off your shoes, you're going to leave a stain on the couch!" She shouted standing in front of me.

"Yes, Mom." I teased taking off my shoes then sitting up. Patting on the couch to tell her to sit next to me as she did so.

"So, whatcha doing tomorrow?" I asked rocking side to side, bumping into her side.

"Matt's taking me to this restaurant for dinner, that's about it. You?"

"I'm going to try and get laid." She stopped and starred at me and I gave her a grin, the grins she knows as, 'The Tai Kamiya charm.' "I was kidding Sora, I'm bringing Mimi to dinner too."

She sighed in relief and slapped my arm, "Oh Tai, sometimes I can never get if you're just joking around or not."

I got up to go to the kitchen, and I clutched Sora's arm with mines, "But hey, you know you love me either way!"

**-Mimi's Views-**

After dinner with the other three, I decided to look around my closet and check if there's anything nice to wear for tomorrow. Sadly, there was nothing. He told me we're only going out at night, so I was assuming it was something formal. I groaned to myself, and began running to Sora's room. I knocked and came in her room as she looked at me expressionless.

"I need help. What are you wearing tomorrow?"

"Why?" She asked, continuing what she was doing.

"Soraaa, I want to look good tomorrow. Maybe if you tell me what you're wearing, it'll give me an idea."

"No, when you say that, you might want to look better than me."

"Hey I'm not going to see you tomorrow! How would I know?" I spat back, getting impatient knowing that she's just trying to get me out of her room.

"Ugh, I'm wearing a dress. There, go. Bye bye!" She said, as I smiled and mouthed "Thank you."

'Sora sometimes you can be so moody. _'Probably your time of month.'_ I walked into Melanie's room and she gave me an angry glare, "Meems, what do you want?"

"You have any dresses I can borrow?" I asked nicely.

"No, I'm not letting you borrow. You ruined my blue dress a few months ago!"

I crossed my arms and began to bribe and beg, "I'll buy you another one when we go to the mall. Now please help me Mel, you have better dresses!"

She sighed and got up and walked towards her closet and threw a dress at me, "Midnight black, strapless, now. Be gone!" I hugged her and ran out of her room.

**-The Next Day- -Tai's Views-**

This morning was refreshing, I had a wonderful peaceful sleep. I immediately got up and walked downstairs to the kitchen. I noticed everyone wasn't here, it was empty and I sighed to myself and began to make breakfast. After I was cooking I saw Melanie with her oversized shirt, "You woke up before I did?"

I looked at her confused and spoke, "What time is it?"

She laughed, "It's 6:30. Duh, what time did you think it was?"

I groaned and took a bite of my food, "I m-made-"

"I know Tai, I'm not blind, who knew you cooked." She teased grabbing a bowl of food as I glared at her, "So Mr. where are you bringing pretty princess today?"

"Well Mr. Yamazaki gave me my paycheck, and I'm bringing her to this restaurant, it's called Delfina." I said proudly. I wasn't a big fan of fine dining, but I wanted to seem like a big shot for once.

She giggled to herself, "Oh you fancy huh?" she took a bite of her food and her eyes were wide open, "Tai, this actually tastes good."

I looked at her, "Hey what does that mean! I can cook pretty darn well for your information!"

"Uh-huh, it's nice to know." She finished her food quickly and laid it in the sink, "Anyways, I'll see you later on the day. Have fun."

**-Melanie's Views-**

After getting ready I changed into shorts, a plain V-neck, leather jacket, and simple white Nikes. I walked downstairs and saw the reactions on the other's faces.

"How come you don't wear stuff like that more often?" Tai asked, starring at me.

"Because you're here. See you guys later, tell me all about it when I come home!" I exclaimed walking out the house and into my car, I began my car but before I did, I texted my cousin. After that, I began driving to his apartment about thirty minutes from my house. Thirty minutes passed and I made it, I began searching for his apartment.

'_55… 55… Ah here it is!'_ I knocked on the door, and a tall man, brown hair that was pretty messy but suited him and green eyes. I couldn't believe that was my cousin, things change pretty quickly.

"Oh hey, come in! Didn't get lost right?" He teased, as I went in and looked back at him.

"Actually I thought I was going to be. Been a while, how are you?"

He smiled and grabbed a cup of tea, "Busy with law school. I think I've become an anti-socialist. What about you Melanie?"

"I'm doing good, working at your Mom's bakery's fun. I have a new roommate too, pretty surprising."

"Oh really? What's up with that?" He asked, with a curious look on his face. He knew Sora, Mimi and I we're too good of friends to let another person, let alone a guy to come in the house.

"He's Sora's childhood friend, and he needed a place to stay. He might be a really weird pervert sometimes, but overall he's really chill." I explained as he mouthed an "oh".

After talking and catching up with other stuff another man came in the apartment and I noticed the blonde hair anywhere. After he walked into his room I followed him and poked his sides causing him to jump and I burst into laughter. He looked at me and smiled, "Oh Melanie! It's been a while. You startled me at first."

"Obviously. And it's been. Hey Cody! Let's go somewhere!" I shouted hoping he heard me, and he went into TK's room, "Sure, where?"

"Anywhere." TK and I said at the same time, as he sighed and walked out slowly going to his computer to check if anything's good to go to.

"So my brother told me that you guys have a play boy?" TK asked scratching his head.

"You're brother is such a dumb fuck sometimes. He's our new roommate. "

He smiled, "I think I know that, my brother's just mad because of how Sora and him are really good friends or something like that."

I groaned, "They are, Matt's probably going to aim on hi-"

"Let's go somewhere for dinner." Cody interrupted, TK and I looked at one another and shrugged, "Maneki sounds good."

He nodded and we all went out of the apartment and walked towards the parking lot.

**-Tai's Views-**

"Mimi, you ready?" I asked, fixing myself up downstairs as I waited for Mimi to come down. After a few minutes she came down, wearing a black strapless dress and her hair up.

I smiled and offered my arm, "Let's go?" She nodded in response.

"Sora we're leaving!" We both shouted as she also went down, wearing a red one shoulder dress and her hair curled, "Okay, see you guys later then."

"Y-yeah, you t-too." I stuttered, going out with Mimi.

When I began driving, I noticed how Sora looked nice. Mimi did too, but I barely get to see Sora go formal looking. After twenty minutes we arrived at the restaurant, we both got out the car and into Delfina. I walked in and a waitress interrupted me, "Hello Sir, for two?" I nodded in response and he led us to a well decorated table. I tucked in Mimi into her seat, and I sat down, picking up the menu scanning it wisely. _'Ooh, damn fine dining. What the-Oh wow, what is- Hm, I wonder if Melanie knows Italian.'_

"Mimi, I need to use the bathroom, excuse me." I said as she nodded in response, I quickly walked to the bathroom and began calling Melanie.

"Hello?"

"Melanie, I need your help."

"With what?" She asked.

"You know anything about Italian food?"

She burst into laughter, "You're so stupid, Tai! I don't know anything about that! Just get anything that sounds good. Okay, bye!"

'_Great she hung up.'_ I groaned in response and went back out to our table, "So what are you getting?"

"Ahem, that's my job to ask." The same waitress said, putting down bread sticks for us.

"I'll get Ravioli."

"And I, uh, get, Lasagna Roll… Something."

They both laughed at me and she said, "Lasagna Rollata al Forno, okay, any drinks?"

"I'll have a coke, and for the lady she'll probably have a Strawberry-Mango Limonata." I assumed as she nodded her head.

"How'd you know?" She asked.

"Lucky guess." I replied back, and winked at her, causing her to blush and look the other way.

**-Sora's Views-**

"You look beautiful tonight, Sora." Matt mentioned, I blushed at his comment.

"Thank you, you look good yourself."

"Thank you, have you heard about this new Italian restaurant? It's called Delfina, I heard the food there is amazing." He mentioned as I shook my head in response.

'_Italian, I wonder if Mel knows anything about it. After all she is a cook.'_ I took out my phone and began to text her, "Melanie you know anything about Italian food? Sorry for bothering you."

"): you're the second person who asked me, I don't know anything about that. Just because I cook doesn't mean I know something about Italian food, but I heard that Chicken Alfredo is good." I looked through the text twice, _'Second person…'_

"Oh we're here." He mentioned as we both got out of the car, flashing lights popping everywhere. Causing my vision to blur. Once we came in a waiter showed us to our table, I noticed someone across from our table. I know that hair anywhere, I couldn't believe it, Tai is in the same restaurant as I am.

"Hey, what are you-"He looked at where I was looking and his expression of happy turned into the opposite, "Oh hell no."

Tai began waving at us, and Mimi looked back at us too but for only a quick second. _'Please don't come here, oh please don't.'_

"Are you two ready to order?"

"Oh yes, I'll have Chicken Alfredo."

Matt looked at the menu one more time and spoke, "I'll have the Lasagna Classico. Red wine as well please." He nodded in response and gave us bread sticks.

The whole time I didn't talk, I kept thinking about Tai being here where I am, having different dates, yet again, it can't be that bad. I looked over at Matt who was done pouring the wine and I noticed he was walking towards the table, with Mimi.

"Well, who knew we'd be at the same place! What a coincidence." He said happily grinning, sitting next to Matt and Mimi sat next to me.

**-Matt's Views-**

"Go back to your damn table, Kamiya." I said harshly.

"Chill Ishida, just checking up on my best friend."

I groaned in response and chugged the wine and filled it back up. _'This guy needs to go, he's getting on my nerves. I don't get how Mimi can practically stand him, even Sora.'_

"Well, I see since your food's here, Mimi and I are going to go, and walk around a bit. See you later you two!" He exclaimed walking out with Mimi as I sighed in relief.

"S-sorry Matt." She stuttered out, I gave her a soft smile.

"It's fine, now let's go eat. Food looks just plain great!"

**-Mimi's Views-**

After dinner Tai and I walked around downtown for a while. I didn't show him the fact that I was upset knowing he kept starring at Sora when she came to Delfina. I admit I try hard to look nice, but she looked better than I did. Never would I imagine that she'd look that good for Matt though.

"Hey, you okay?"

I looked up at him and nodded my head, "Yeah. Why?"

He smiled back, "Because you were wandering off to your own 'Lalaland.'"

I felt my face hot after that, from embarrassment. After that he dragged me into a gift shop, I couldn't help but notice this stuffed bear that was just plain adorable. Next thing you know he picks it up right from the counter and buys it. We both walked out and he gave it to me, I grinned widely.

"Thanks, but you really didn't have to."

He put his hand on top of his head, "No biggie, it's a gift. For what you've done for me. Even for coming with me and making my night."

I blushed hard after that comment, and clutched onto his arm and walked back to his car. Holding on to the bear, today wasn't so bad after all.

**-Sora's Views-**

"That restaurant was amazing, thanks for bringing me again." I commented feeling great after that delicious dinner.

"Anytime. Anytime. One more thing." I raised a brow at him, and he took out a box. When I opened it my heart dropped, it was a necklace with my name on it with a diamond right on the top of the 'S'. I smiled and gave him a huge hug.

"You didn't have to buy it."

"Well, I just wanted to. Okay? It's for being someone who's always been there for me you know?" I smiled and walked in my house, and he walked off but before he left he waved bye as I waved back. I closed the door and wondered if anyone was home, "Tai? Mimi? Melanie?" I saw a shadow from a far and noticed Melanie was home with a box in her hand and wearing a long t-shirt with the word, 'Hi' on it.

"Sup? Those two aren't home yet." She explained walking towards the couch as I did too.

"Oh. Okay, how'd your day go though?"

"Pretty damn good, went to Maneki with TK and Cody. Sushi there is the bomb. How was your fancy day?"

I sighed, "It was good, but guess who I saw there though."

She smirked, "Tai, huh?" I nodded and dug my face on her lap, "Oh Sora, at least you got a necklace though and speaking of Tai-"

"We're home!" The other two shouted. I sat back up and smiled at them. Mimi ran up to me, and grabbed my necklace looking at it carefully, "Matt gave you this? How cute!"

"Uh-huh." I wandered my eyes and noticed Tai carrying a bear in his hands. I raised a brow and I guess Mimi caught me she grabbed it from him and explained, "Tai bought me this for a thank you present."

"Surprisingly he didn't try and get in yo-" I elbowed Melanie's stomach causing her to not finish her sentence as she got up and went to the kitchen to throw away her food.

Moments later I went on my laptop and began typing about how I felt. I talked about how my day went, how beautiful the necklace was, mostly about how I felt seeing Mimi and Tai together. Which is weird, I don't like Tai but I like him as friend, yet my stomach turns into knots whenever Tai's with her or with Melanie. It's confusing, but maybe it's because of what I've been eating. After venting about it I heard a knock on my door, hoping it wasn't Mimi but someone worth my time, "Come in!"

It was Tai, "Hi." He sat next to me on my bed and resting his head on my shoulder.

"Anything going on?" I asked putting the laptop on the side.

"I was about to ask you that. You've seem weird when I came over at your guy's table. Just wanted to say sorry before I went to bed."

I smiled to myself, "It's nothing really. I was just surprised we were at the same restaurant, that's all."

"Okay then, whatever you say." He got up but before he closed my door he asked me, "You wouldn't be mad at all if I ever date Mimi or Melanie, right?"

My heart dropped, stomach into knots, my mind filled with ideas, "No. Would you get mad if-"

He smiled, "As long as he makes you happy, I'm happy. Night Sora."

I smiled back and waved, "Night Tai."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Hello again(: ugh, I've been so lazy to do a chapter. So I've been on a Digimon blog site looking at pictures and all that, care to look for yourself? .com/ (:

Anyways, **Taiora-AAML-Serena-Darien**; hehe, sorry. :3 But you may never know, maybe there won't be any Sorato or Michi. O; Ohp, I say what? :D

**Chapter Four.**

_Dear Journal,_

_I'm pretty darn bored. Anyways, today is the 17__th__ of September, it feels like a whole year, but it hasn't only a month and a half. Tomorrow is the day I met Sora ever since third grade. I still need to buy something for her, so I decided to ask Melanie. As for Mimi, she might be a little jealous towards the fact that I'm getting Sora a little present. She's my best friend, and childhood friend so nothing wrong about that. Mimi and I are I say a little bit of more than friends I can say. Melanie and I just great friends. Sora and I we've been too busy for each other, sadly. It's okay though, she has that rock star anyways. I'll just leave you to that right now, peace._

_Taichi._

Melanie came right down the stairs after she was done and she starred at me, in disappoint. I raised a brow and asked, "What's wrong?"

We started walking towards my car, and after we went right in she explained, "Tai, really? You have suits, and all that. Yet you're wearing, that. Don't you have some style in you?"

I was pretty hurt by what she said, I had capris on, simple shoes, and a plain shirt on. "Uh, what's wrong with how I dress?"

She slapped her forehead, "Practically everything. After you go get Sora something, we'll go shopping for some new clothes for you. How 'bout it?"

I moaned and nodded my head, continuing to drive along the path. Shopping was not my thing. I remember getting hauled by Kari every second of the way, even my mom. _'I think I'm pretty good looking the way I am already.. Mm, but if it'll get more ladies I guess I can put up with it.'_

After we arrived at the mall, I walked around the mall with Melanie. I looked confused, I didn't think through about what I should get her, something expensive, something cheap, plus I didn't ask or anything. I just felt so bad, for myself.

Melanie stopped me and began looking at me, "Tai, it's okay. I asked for you yesterday." I sighed in relief and she smiled, "Anything that involves the past, Tai. Think about it. It doesn't have to be over the top you know."

I thought about it, and I started walking towards the store that most likely has it. I froze and looked back at Melanie, "I'll meet you at any store, and I'll give you a call when I'm done!" She nodded and went on her way. After looking for about ten minutes I found it, a sport's store. I looked around for a soccer ball, and so I did. I immediately paid for it and went on my way towards Melanie. Before I did, I noticed this really nice bow, it was red with a leopard print. I remember when Sora was getting to her girly side she would wear bows on her hair. I smiled to myself and went in to buy it.

**-Melanie's Views-**

After grabbing many stuff from Forever21, my favorite store. I saw Yolei wandering around the store, I walked up to her and poked her shoulder when she turned around she grinned and gave me a hug.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Picking out clothes for Tai, his fashion is an F-. You?"

"I'm here with my room mate, I don't think you two met yet huh?" I shook my head. Next thing you know, I see a beautiful girl walking towards us, with a hazel brown bob cut and hazel eyes.

"Hey Kari, meet Melanie. Melanie meet Kari." We both greeted each other and she brought up something to me, "I've heard a lot about you from your cousin and TK."

"Oh, that's a surprise. From TK especially."

"Well you know how relationships are Mel." Yolei mentioned. _'Relationships, oh, I see where she's going at.'_ Before I could say a word Kari was on the phone with someone, "Hello? Yes, soon. I finally met her, she's really pretty. We'll be there soon, bye." She sighed, "We have to go now. It was a pleasure to meet you Melanie."

I smiled, "You too. You two have fun now, bye!" After I they left I was alone wandering around the store looking for more clothes. A few minutes later Tai came in the store, I passed along the big pile of clothes and grinned at him.

"There, now try them on. I'm not sure if they're the right size but yeah. Go." I pushed him into the dressing room to change into some of the outfits while I was paying for the clothes I bought for myself. After an hour of waiting for him, I told him to show me some of the outfits the suits him the best. When he came out I smiled, "See Tai, you don't look that bad." He wore a long sleeve plaid shirt, underneath was a V-neck, jeans, and vans.

"I'm going to change now, I'll do some fashion show later when we get home." I laughed and nodded. After he got out, he picked some of the clothes and went on to the cash register.

"That'll be 25354.44¥." His jaw dropped practically to the floor, I laughed and gave the lady a discount card, "Well then that changes that to, 10351.28." I gave her my credit card and decided to pay for it myself.

"Thanks Mel but you didn't have to."

I scoffed and looked at him, "Tai, you need to save up for yourself. You've had a job for only a month, it's okay. Just think of it as, _'Thanks for being a really great roommate'_ present."

**-Tai's Views-**

After that, we started driving back home. Melanie questioned, "So how did you and Sora meet?"

I sneered at that question, it was something I could never forget. I explained the whole story to her, "It was when we were in third grade, and she was in our boy's soccer team because she was that good compared to the other girl's. I really didn't know her, and I didn't talk to her. Until our very first practice with her, she was good. But not as great as me." She giggled, "So conceited Tai."

I scoffed and continued, "Then when we had to divide into two groups to do a practice play, so me and her were on opposite teams. While we were playing she stole the ball from me, and I tripped. I wasn't mad or anything I was just surprised. So when she was goalie for her team, I tried not to hurt her so I tried making a goal without her in the way. But I end up hitting her head, she was mad. And I mean, really mad."

"How'd you end up hitting her head anyways?"

"I kicked too hard."

"She should have kicked your balls hard." She grinned and I mocked her back.

"Anyways, every practice ever since then. She'd wear this helmet, I guess it was just in case I'd hit her again. But that day I went up to her to say sorry, and she accepted my apology. Ever since then, we've been close friends. Until we went to different colleges. Gladly, I'm happy that I met up with her again, yet we never had some time together which sucks." I parked the car in front of the house, and we both carried bags.

"Tomorrow you guys will, right?" She asked, opening the door.

"If she's not too busy with Blondie."

"Wow, you guys took forever!" Mimi exclaimed, walking out from the kitchen.

"Well Melanie bought me some new clothes, and all that."

"Really? I wanna see!"

"Yeah Tai, me too." Sora added. I groaned in response, "Fine. But only like one outfit." They all smiled and sat on the couch.

**-Sora's Views-**

As we waited on the couch Melanie kept starring at me, so I starred back with a confused look on my face.

"So tomorrow."

"What about tomorrow?" I asked back.

"Don't play dumb with me missy, you know what I'm talking about."

I smirked a little, "I know. I'm bringing Tai somewhere, and all that. I can't believe it it's been 16 years."

"That's a long time." Mimi said, as I nodded.

"Are you planning to kick his balls for kicking a ball on your head?" They both laughed as my face got red. Then Tai popped out from no where, "Hey! I heard that! Shut up Mel, before I kick a ball on your bubble butt!"

Mimi and I had the same reaction, eyes wide, jaw dropped. Tai looked beyond good, a black and white varsity jacket, jeans, and Nikes. I couldn't believe it, Tai never wears stuff like that.

Melanie broke the quietness, "I'm too good." We both nodded, agreeing with her.

"Thank you, Melmel. You're-" Before he could finish his sentence Melanie punched his stomach causing him to groan in pain.

"That's what you get, for saying that. But you're very welcome." After those two left, I remembered to tell Tai about tomorrow.

"Hey, Tai."

He looked up at me and softly smiled, "Yeah?" My heart beat a little and I blushed a little.

"Tomorrow, I'm taking you somewhere. So no plans, okay?" I muttered out, he smiled and nodded his head.

**-Tomorrow Morning-**

I woke up early to get ready, I wore dark skinny jeans, a plain white shirt and shoes. I walked downstairs and I see Mimi there eating as I grabbed a bagel and ate along with her. There was an awkward silence between us, for a couple of weeks now. So I decided to break it.

"Hey, Mimi. How are you?"

"I'm good, you?"

I sighed quietly, "I'm kind of in a bad mood."

She looked at me and frowned, "Why's that?"

"It's like, you're avoiding me or something. That's all. I mean if you have something to say, then I'm perfectly fine with anything, I won't get mad."

She played with her thumbs and murmured it out, "I don't want you to get mad if Tai and I hang out or anything. It seemed like it the last time."

I laid my hand on her shoulder and smiled, "I don't mind at all. Trust me." She smiled back at me and gave me a hug. I couldn't blame her at all. Tai has that effect on girls ever since High School and I put up with it. With his Kamiya charm he can get any girl he pleases. Then someone covered my eyes which threw me off guard.

"Guess who!"

I sighed, "Melanie, you're too obvious."

"Wrong!" She took her hands off, or well I though it was her hands. It was Tai, I smiled and blushed from embarrassment, "Oh well, that threw me off."

"We know." They said at the same time. I noticed that Melanie and Tai spend more time together than Mimi and I combined. I mean, I wasn't interested or anything but Melanie's the hard to get one. He broke the silence by mentioning how they day's going to be, "When are we going?"

I thought about it, and I wanted to spend the whole day with him. So I grabbed his arm and ran out the house, "Right now!" Before I started the car, I blind folded him with a scarf in my car.

"So, where are we going?"

"Somewhere just wait." I noticed he had a box with him and I grew curious of it. After ten minutes I went out the car and helped him out since he's blind folded.

"Sora, you're going to help me towards you're way right?"

"Yeah, just follow the direction of my voice." Sadly, he didn't he wandered off to the opposite direction, but before I can get him he tripped over a small hole on the ground. I snickered loudly helping him up.

"Sora, thanks for helping me."

"S-sorry! T-that w-as funny!" I stuttered out, but I stopped. I clutched onto his arm and walked him towards the soccer field. I took off the scarf and he grinned.

"Now doesn't this bring back memories." He said, lying down on the field. I nodded and sat right besides him.

"Been over 15 years, and we're still good friends Tai. Can you believe it?" He nodded. Then he quickly stood up and handed me the box that he carried.

I opened it, and it was a soccer ball and a red bow. I smiled and the soccer ball was filled with a letter and I began reading it;

_Dear Sora,_

_I want to thank you for letting me be in your household and especially in your house. Our friendship means a lot to me, don't ever forget that. Hey, remember when I hit your head with a soccer ball and you started wearing a helmet until Middle school? Good times. I want you to know that no matter what happens to us, I'll always be there for you. Don't ever be unhappy, or angry. I love you like a fat kid loves cake. (:_

_Love, Taichi._

I started to tear up and immediately hugged him, "Tai, you're the best!"

He smirked, "I know that."

"Thankfully I got a soccer ball, so I won't ruin this one since it has your writing on it." I said, running to the car to drop the new one off and get the other soccer ball, "Up for one on one?"

"Are you willing to get hit with it like b-" I slapped his arm, "Yes. Because I'll have my revenge on you."

We both started in the middle, we did rock, paper and scissors to determine who goes first. I won. I immediately stole the ball from his foot and began running towards the goal, but he caught up and took it from underneath and started running towards the other direction. Before I could steal it he ended up making the first goal. He smiled at me and I looked at him expressionless. After a couple of more rounds, we ended up having the same points 5-5. We fell on the ground exhausted from running around. I was breathing hard trying to catch my breath. A shadow appeared from somewhere and someone offered Tai and I a water bottle.

"Sora, Takenouchi?"

"Uh, hi." I mumbled out.

I saw a face that looks just like Tai, but with maroon hair. "Davis?" He smiled and nodded his head. I sat up and greeted him, "It's been a while. Oh! This is Tai, Tai this is Davis a friend of mine."

"Weird. It's like a mini-me of me." He pointed out.

"You play soccer too? Hey, my friend, Ken's here too. He's just getting something out of his car. We should play, you two against us."

He grinned, "You're on!" I sighed from exhaustion and fell flat on the ground again.

"By the way Sora, how's Melanie? Is she doing good?"

"Yeah, why? You still have a crush on her?"

He blushed and looked the other way, "I was just asking!"

"Davis, man, that girl is bea-ti-ful. Don't blame you." Tai commented. My heart sank from what he said, but I shook it off. I noticed another guy running towards here, I noticed that indigo hair anywhere.

"Hi Sora. Hi I'm Ken, nice to meet you."

"Hey, name's Tai."

"Ken! We're going to play against them, we just have to! Come on!" Davis yelled, and Ken began laughing, "Sure. You sure they can play in those outfits though?"

"We've played a whole hour in these, we're all good. Let's start!" Tai shouted. I got up, pretty energized now.

We were in positions, and Tai took the ball pretty fast and we began running towards the goal. There goes one point. Fourth time, we took the ball again, but Davis tripped me by accident causing me to fall, but then Tai caught me in good timing not even caring if the made the point. I smiled and brushed it off and kept on going. We were tied, 4-4. This time we took the ball and I kicked the ball hard towards Tai, but my aiming wasn't so perfect that time. I aimed at Tai's most sensitive part and I knew it was painful.

"Tai, sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"Kick, the, ball." He muttered out as I kicked the ball to the side where the goal was. He smiled and he looked over at Davis and Ken, "We win. Suck it."

"Hey, at least our balls didn't get hit with a ball." Davis teased as Ken started giggling. They both helped Tai to the bleachers and I sat next to him feeling guilt inside me.

"Let it go, Sora. It was by accident."

I looked at him, "Well still!"

He started chuckling, "Now you know how it felt when I hit you, huh?"

**-Flashback-**

The end of the day was coming back, mixed colors of orange, yellow and pink started wandering into the sky. Practice was finally done that day, Tai planned to finally have the guts to tell Sora how sorry he was about the incident that happened weeks ago. Before the young red head left he ran to her before it was too late.

"H-hi, I'm sorry about what happened a few weeks ago. I know I should have said sorry, but I was scared to." He muttered looking down. She smiled and grabbed his chin so he can look right towards her, eye to eye.

"I didn't mind at all. I'm used to getting hit by the soccer ball." She walked away walking home since it wasn't too far and she looked back, "Tai, you're a good player. Maybe we'll be friends someday."

**-Flashback End-**

The sunset was drawing down, and we both sat next to each other even when Davis and Ken left. Today was great, it reminded me so much of the younger years I had. This was probably the first time in a long time I spent time with Tai.

"Sora."

I looked at him, "Yeah, Tai?"

"Have I ever told you that you're probably the most amazing person I've met?" I blushed hard, and a shiver came down from my back and I shook my head, "Tai, stop lying!"

He smiled, "No, seriously though. You are. Don't even think negative about yourself too." I nodded and rest my head on his shoulder, "Best childhood friends forever?"

I smiled softly, "Forever and ever."


	5. Chapter 5

__

**Chapter Five.**

_Dear Journal,_

__

The last two weeks ever since I hung out with Sora have been pretty busy actually. I had no time for anything, it's either work related or hanging out with the guys. No, not Matt. Davis and Ken actually, just soccer related. As for Sora, she's been having her weekends with Matt, all the time. Which really irritates me because he always beats me on asking her to hang out. Mimi and Melanie been going out lately, I never asked since it's none of my business but they come home all happy and all that. This weekend everyone's pretty much free, and it's my best friend's birthday on Saturday. Koushiro 'Izzy' Izumi, turning the big 23. I decided to bring him to get some at the club, Melanie and Mimi are coming. Izzy's roommate, Joe, can't go. Since he's busy at work. He's older than us, and working as a docto_r. Anyways, that's about it for now, weekend's about to be a good one. Peace._

Taichi.

After dinner with everyone was over I sat next to Sora for a while and asked if she was busy this weekend, since the past few weekends been _'Sora Free'_ since Matt keeps asking her our for dates or dinner.

"So Sora, you busy tomorrow?"

She looked at me for a few seconds then answered, "Not that I know of. Matt's busy this weekend so I'm pretty free."

I gave her a huge hug and grinned, "Good. Because my friend, Izzy, his birthday's tomorrow. I'm taking him to that one club, OC and I want you to come."

She smiled back, "Then I'll come. One thing though, who's driving back later on, what if we all drink too much and all that?"

I rubbed my neck and sighed. I didn't actually think about that at all, I was pretty much busy thinking about what'll happen tomorrow. "Cab. I guess." She shrugged in response and walked back to her room. As I walked back to my room I heard my phone vibrate on my bed, I jumped on my bed and grabbed it. A new message from the soon to be birthday boy asking, "What time can I come tomorrow?"

"Anytime, just knock on the door. Happy early birthday sucker! Tomorrow's going to be great."

**-The next day-**

I woke up the same time as Melanie, helping her cook breakfast since she looks exhausted. I was excited, today we're finally going to have some real fun. I remember ever since I turned 21, partying was always on my weekend schedule. Sadly, since I have a job it's the only thing I have now, but's it's better than staying home like some bum like before. After cooking a lovely breakfast like always there was a knock on the door, I smiled and ran towards the door and opened it.

"Izzy! Happy birthday!" I greeted loudly giving him a hug.

"T-Tai, can't b-breath." He stuttered out, as I chuckled and let go of him.

"Tai, shut up. People are still sleeping." She warned me and walked towards Izzy and smiled, "Hey. Name's Melanie. Mel for short. You must be Izzy."

He smiled and nodded as we both dragged him to the kitchen as we all ate, waiting for the other two to wake up. After we all talked about how our lives are Sora and Mimi walked in to the kitchen, not noticing our visitor in the kitchen until I cleared my throat loudly. I caught both of their attention as they noticed the red haired man next to me as they both ran out of the kitchen as Melanie sighed.

"They don't like looking ugly when there's visitor's in the house. It's how they are." He laughed and finished eating.

They both came back in the kitchen looking neat and clean. They exchanged greetings as the other two began eating and we all started talking about what's going to happen today.

"Hey you know that club we're going to, my friend works there. So we can easily go in." Mimi mentioned as everyone grinned, thankfully we didn't have to wait in line then she added, "Mel remember when you used to DJ? You should do it again."

"No thanks, it's not my thing like before."

I looked at Mel and gave her a puppy look, "But Mel, it's Izzy's birthday. I bet he wants to hear you. Come on."

"I'd actually love to hear some Melanie, if you want to though."

She sighed and forced a smile, "Well, I can try. Only for a little while though!" Everyone smiled and cheered.

The day went pretty fast, it was about six and all the girls were getting ready since we were leaving around eight. I finished getting ready, wearing a simple v-neck, jeans, and Nikes. I sat next to Izzy as I wanted to get his impressions on all three of them. We were watching some reality show and I lowered the volume.

I smirked, "So, what do you think about those three girls?"

He sighed, "Sora's okay. Melanie's pretty, but then Mimi's beyond that."

I chuckled and patted his back, "So you trying to hit on her tonight? Or what?"

He blushed and looked the other direction, "Tai! No! I'm not like you, you know."

Another voice came in, "Oh Izzy don't be like Tai, he's such a goof-ball." We both looked up and noticed it was Sora, coming towards us wearing a one shoulder sparkle dress with black heels with her hair up.

I grinned to her, "So? You love me anyways!"

She rolled her eyes playfully and waited in the living room with us. Melanie walked down wearing a black leather jacket, a flower tank top under, shorts, and ankle length boots.

"Going to the club, not a party." I said as she glared at me, "You think I care?"

We all waited for Mimi to get ready, of course. She finished last minute, wearing a cracked teal and black dress with matching heels and her hair curled. We all waited outside for the cab as Mimi broke the silence and caught everyone's attention.

"Hey Mel, Kouji said once we get there you have to get the party ready! For a whole hour." She nodded in response and looked out for the cab with Sora as I was with them too, eavesdropping on Mimi and Izzy. He kept up a pretty decent conversation with her, surprisingly. The cab was finally here and we all hopped in getting pretty excited as I joked, "So, Sor, can you hold your liquor good?"

She glared, "Only a little bit. I'm not about to have those nasty hang overs." She looked over at Melanie and smiled, "But Mel can hold hers for a damn long time."

Melanie rolled her eyes and looked back to the front. After twenty minutes of driving we paid the taxi driver and went in, of course Mimi in the front so she can tell the security guards.

"Tachikawa, Mimi!" The two tall buff guys nodded and let all five of us in, after we went in the whole place was packed. It's was hot in there, probably from too much dry humping and people. We suddenly bumped into Mimi's friend, Kouji. Black and hazel hair, pretty messy, and toned too. 'Mimi would have a friend like that'

"So where's the guest DJ, Mimi?"

She smiled and dragged Melanie to the front, "Right here! Melanie Carisho! Then there's Tai, Sora, and Izzy."

He grinned and shook her hand and waved hello to us as he lead her to the top of the room where she'll be performing. I grabbed Sora with me to leave Izzy alone with Mimi, and for us to have drinks. As we made it to the bar, I paid for two bottles of beer and we sat there waiting for Melanie to perform.

"Ladies, and gents! We have a guest DJ, Melanie Carisho in the house. Let's start this shall we?" After he announced we can see Melanie up there, waving to us and everyone in the club went wild, as always. Then she played some loud fast techno music as Izzy and Mimi walked towards us. They both bought something to drink, as I elbow'd Izzy and whispered, "Have fun man, or drink a lot so you can."

He smiled, "Shots?" I nodded as I ordered them for all of us. We cheered and drank it all in a instant. Sora tapped my shoulder and whispered, "Mimi get's easily drunk, so careful." I smiled and kept ordering shots after shots, I noticed Mimi getting a little comfortable with Izzy. I admit it, it's funny seeing Mimi drunk, she instantly grabbed Izzy and they went on the dance floor together. I decided to dance too, so I grabbed Sora and went to the dance floor with her. I didn't actually dance dirty with her since she has a semi-relationship going on, I decided to just dance like I used to, like a fool. She kept laughing at me, it was nice having Sora to myself and just spend time with her. After an hour Melanie came down and noticed what was happening with the other two.

"Tai, you gave her a lot to drink didn't you?" She asked as I nodded. Everyone kept coming up to her complementing her on how good she did. Then the three of us went back to the bar, and asked for more drinks. Sora and Melanie's eyes were glued at the other two who were practically having dry sex on the dance floor not caring who was starring, I started laughing and gave him a thumbs up.

**-Two Hours/ Izzy's Views -**

I noticed Mimi was feeling a little not like herself, she's been with me the whole entire time. I asked her, "Mimi, would you like to go back home? I can drop you off if you'd like?"

She giggled, "S-sure thing! Let's go, go, go!" I sighed in relief and walked to Sora, "Hey Sora, I'll be dropping her home. See you guys, I had a nice time!"

She smiled and nodded, waving goodbye to us as we grabbed a taxi. I told the guy her house address as he started driving. She rested her head on my shoulder as I patted her shoulder lightly.

"You know Izzy, you're like the most coolest guy ever!" I blushed at her comment. I paid the guy and thank him as we walked towards the door. I looked at her while she opened the door, then she moved close to me. After one blink I noticed that her lips her on mines, I was kissing her! I moved back as she frowned yet offered seductively, "Would you like to continue this?"

I was speechless, I just met this girl. Before I can answer she pulled me in the house, and slamming the door and locked lips with me once again.

**-Tai's Views-**

After a couple more hours of drinking and dancing, I noticed the time, _'2:36, we should go home.'_ I saw Melanie and Sora on the dance floor, dancing with a group of people as I sighed and grabbed them both, "Okay you two, let's go home, now let's get the other two."

Sora laughed, "You didn't noticed Tai? You're so stupid! They already left like two hours ago!" I slapped my forehead and grabbed a taxi and we all jumped in, being really loud saying anything that comes in our heads. We arrived home, Sora was already sleeping, so I carried her into the house as Melanie paid the taxi driver. After that, I was exhausted, I didn't care where I was sleeping, I closed my door and landed on the floor not wanting to try and get on to my bed as I drifted peacefully to sleep.

**-Melanie's Views-**

After I changed into something comfortable I heard some loud banging coming towards the right of my wall. The direction where Mimi's room was. I shrugged and hopped on my bed going under my blanket, then I heard some moans along with the loud banging as, I got frustrated to the point where I yelled.

"Shut up, Mimi! I'm trying to sleep!"

"Fuck y-you!" I groaned in response and walked in Sora's room, I whispered, "Hey Sor I-"

She lying on the bed taking up all the space as I sighed and closed the door slowly. Walking to Tai's room, I walked in and I see him on the floor snoring as I giggled to myself. _'Poor guy, he fell asleep on the floor.'_ I jumped on his bed and drifted to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up with a huge headache and noticed I was sleeping in Tai's room, I carried his body onto his bed and patted his head. I walked down to cook breakfast, I completely forgot why I was sleeping in his room but I just kept on cooking. After I ate someone knocked on the door as I walked towards it, I opened the door and noticed a tall blue haired man standing in front of me fixing his glasses, "Hello."

He looked up and smiled awkwardly, "Ah, h-hello. I'm Joe, Izzy's roommate, I was wondering if he was here since he didn't come home last night."

Then I finally found out why, he hooked up with Mimi! I smiled and nodded, "He's still sleeping. Come in though, you're probably hungry."

He looked down coming in as I walked him to the kitchen and handed him a plate of food, "Thank you."

I smiled and snapped my fingers, "Oh crap, I forgot, names Melanie Carisho. Pleasure to meet you."

He grinned back, "Jou Kido."

After we ate we talked for a while, waiting for Izzy to wake up. We talked about jobs, interests, and all that. I noticed how shy and calm he was, and how he's a doctor, pretty impressive. Someone came slowly into the kitchen and whined, "My back hurts. My head hurts, everything- Oh hey Joe, what's up?"

He chuckled, "Just here. Too much fun tonight, Tai?" He nodded and grabbed a bowl of food and sat next to me.

I whispered in his ear explaining what happened last night, "You fell asleep on the floor but when I woke up I carried you on your bed."

He smiled, "Thanks, so Joe why are you here? Isn't Izzy home?" He adjusted his glasses and shook his head as Tai jaw was opened. Then another person came in the kitchen rubbing his neck, it was Izzy of course, clothes looked messy, hair messed up and a neck full of love marks.

"Oh, Izzy, someone had a good 24th birthday." We all said in unison as he looked at us and turned red.

"Go have some breakfast, Iz." He shook his head and added, "No thanks I have something to do today."

Joe got up and started walking slowly towards the door with Izzy, "We'll be heading out now."

Tai and I waved bye to them as I closed the door he grinned widely and pumped his fist in the air, "Yes! Izzy got some! Alright, that's my boy!" I smacked him in the head and smiled as Sora walked towards us, "Last night was too mu-"

We cut her off and shouted, "Mimi hooked up with Izzy!" Her eyes were widen and mouthed 'Oh shit.' She walked to the kitchen as Tai and I kept talking about last night.

**-Mimi's Views-**

After doing what I had to do in the bathroom, I cleaned myself fast and ran downstairs going to grab something to eat. I smiled at the other three who were talking until they all just starred at me. I raised a eyebrow and went on to the kitchen to eat. After I was done I sat next to Tai and Sora as I sighed and got comfortable.

"You feeling okay Meems?" I nodded in response.

"Had a good time last night?" I shrugged, as I heard them laughing a little.

"I don't get what's so damn funny?"

"You seriously don't remember? Anything, from last night?"

I groaned getting mad and shook my head, "I remember the dancing and all that, then I fell asleep."

"Liar! You hooked up with Izzy! You made too much noise so I slept with Tai in his room!" My heart dropped and my face turned red, I was embarrassed. I didn't think that would happen, I didn't like Izzy even if he's a really good guy. I frowned and looked down on myself. I felt a arm around my shoulder and then Tai whispered in my ear, "It's okay Meems, you were drunk. Nothing bad." I sighed and just shrugged. Then he added, "I fell asleep on the floor, she slept on my bed." I smiled a little, knowing that nothing happened between Tai or anyone.

**A/N: I decided to do my talking after the story ends, hi guys! Hoped you guys liked the chapter. I didn't think I did good, but hey, at least I finally got my lazybutt writing. For all you guys who didn't see my belated Valentine's gift, it's on my profile. Called; Why 8 Is Her Favorite Number. Then I have a picture of how Melanie looks like, so you guys know how she looks like. (: OHP, I also have a new story I'm working on too, uh, PMessage/Review if you want to read the summary. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six.**

_Dear Journal,_

_A few more days passed and I haven't talked to Izzy since. Though, I've heard that Melanie and Joe are getting to know each other a little more. I actually didn't think Melanie would actually like Joe, if she even did. Honestly, that'd make me feel less attractive, shh. Mimi's still upset about hooking up about Izzy, I mean he didn't do bad she said yet I don't get what upsets her. She probably thinks I'm all mad when I'm not. I'm pretty fine with it. Heck, I encourage them! They're pretty good for each other. Sora is once again busy, take a guess. Yup, with Yamato 'Matt' fucking Ishida. Who knew for a rock star he still free to even spend time with himself. Tomorrow was my dad's birthday though, I was planning to visit them on Saturday, and hopefully to see Kari over them but who knows. I'm not actually mad about getting kicked out, but I'm more like, thankful. Anyways, peace!_

_Taichi._

After work Mr. Yamazaki and I do our regular talks and walks towards our cars as we waved goodbye to one another. Once again I was doing the carpool, picking up Mimi first. She smiled and walked right in the car and got comfortable.

"How was work?" I asked driving away making a U-turn.

"Boring, as always. I don't like working there, but I have too. You?"

"It was okay. As always." After dropping to Melanie's bakery that she works at, we just sat there with a awkward silence until Melanie came in the car with her box of good stuff.

"Phew! I, am, tired. It was overload with hella people today, it was crazy!"

I chuckled and responded, "Sounds tough, I don't get how you can bake so much in a lot of hours. It's amazing." I saw Mimi roll her eyes and crossed her arms.

After arriving home Mimi immediately ran to the house as Melanie and I walked together and she groaned, "Sometimes Mimi doesn't see the good until she loses it."

We both crashed on the couch as Sora walked in and laughed, "You guys look tired, tough day?"

We both nodded then she added, "By the way Tai, tell your dad I said happy birthday tomorrow. You're going to visit him right?" I nodded once more.

Melanie stood up and handed me a box, "Sora told me this morning, so I made your dad red velvet cheesecake. Don't eat it though, I'll just keep it in the freezer until you leave." I sighed in defeat and Sora sat next to me.

"You think your sisters going to be there?"

I looked down, "I hope so. I really do miss her. She wouldn't miss my parent's birthday for anything." She hugged me as I smiled and Mimi came down, frowning. Then Melanie came walking in putting down cans of soda on the table.

"Hey Tai, are you a single child? We are all, and I haven't hear you mention anything about a sibling of any kind." Melanie asked opening a can of coke.

"I have a sister, named Kari. She's nothing like me though." She choked on her drink and looked at me.

"K-Kari? Angled bob hair, light brown, pale skin?" I nodded slowly raising a brow.

"Holy shit Tai, I saw her that one time when we went to the Mall together! She's so pretty, and nice too." I frowned. We were in the same place, yet she didn't say hi or anything.

"She didn't mention anything about me, huh?" She shook her head and answered, "Sorry, Tai. If I knew she was your sister I would have told her to stay."

I walked to my room and just shrugged. As I walked into my room I immediately jumped onto my bed. Waiting for tomorrow to happen already. As the birds chirped, sun peaking in my room, and my alarm ringing I forced myself up. I did the regular routine, shower, get ready and go down and eat. As I was walking downstairs I noticed no one wasn't awake, so I cooked. While I was eating, I was debating whether to call Kari and ask if she was going, or just wait until she calls me. As I finished eating everyone else was awake yawning and just looking like themselves.

"Morning Tai." They all muttered in unison as I laughed, "Morning!"

I decided to stay in the kitchen with them and watch them eat their breakfast. Of course they kept covering their mouths while they were eating.

"So what are you guys going to do while I'm gone?"

"We're going to eat out. Everyone's coming. I think." Melanie answered.

I groaned, "I won't be there. You guys suck."

"Whatever, only for dinner, maybe you can come still. How long are you planning to stay over at your parent's house?" Sora asked.

I just shrugged and got the cheesecake that Melanie made. As I walked to the door, "I'll go, if I don't come at 7, then you guys can just go without me. See you guys later." They all shouted, 'Bye' as I waved and walked towards my car. An hour passed and I finally made it to my parent's place, I grabbed the box and started walking towards their place. I knocked on the door as my Mom opened the door.

"Taichi, I've missed you dear."

I grinned, "Missed you too, Mom. Here's some cheesecake my friend made for Dad. Speaking of him, where is he?"

She grabbed the box and laid it on the counter of their kitchen and replied, "He's still sleeping."

I smirked and walked into their bedroom and jumped on the bed, "Dad! Wake up! Happy birthday! Come on oldie head! Wakey wakey! I brought cheesecake!"

He groaned and sat up, "Thanks Tai, you haven't done that ever since you were ten." We both laughed and my mom came in the room, "Susumu, get ready. We're going out to eat with Taichi."

I raised a brow, "What about Kari?"

"She's busy today, so she visited yesterday." I sighed and looked down at myself. _'Man, I can't believe she's not coming today.'_

**-Mimi's Views-**

It was almost time to go out with everyone and I was hoping that Tai would come. As I waited with Sora I looked at my phone, it was from Tai. While I was reading it my smile changed into a frown, _'He can't go, that's just great.'_

"What happened?" Sora asked.

"Tai's not going, he's going out to eat with his parents."

"That's good though, anyways, let's go, everyone's waiting, and I am starving." Melanie added as we nodded and walked out. As she drove to the buffet we were meeting everyone at I was pretty gloomy to know that Tai wasn't going. I actually kept thinking he was getting distant from me ever since I accidently hooked up with one of his best friends. "Mimi's just sad that Taichi isn't going." Melanie teased as I blushed.

"Shut up Melanie! That's not true!" I shouted back looking away from them as they bursted into laughter.

"We're here though." Sora mention as they both got out of the car, leaving me behind. As we walked into the buffet I saw a group of people that kept waving towards us, all I saw was Matt, Davis, Yolei, Ken and Cody. We all paid and walked towards the table.

"Where's Mr. Kamiya girls?" Matt asked coldy.

"He went to eat with his parents. Like a good boy. Now shut up." Melanie answered back with the same tone, as everyone backed off and began eating.

"Anyone else coming by the way?" Sora asked coming back with food for her and Melanie.

"Actually, Kari, TK, and Izzy." Davis explained. I sighed and rest my head on the table, I wasn't expecting him to come.

**-Tai's Views-**

After eating out with my parents which was pretty entertaining, I drove them back home. Before I left my dad and I had a talk before I went on my way. Before that I noticed it was almost seven, I texted Mimi telling her I wouldn't make it.

"Taichi, do me a favor for me son." I nodded and looked at him.

"Talk to your sister, she asked about you yesterday, non-stop." I frowned as he rested his hand on my shoulder, "I'm very proud of you son, I'm actually surprise you didn't yell at me or your mom about kicking you out. You look great though, and just keep doing you. I want you to remember that we weren't mad at the fact that you kept staying you lazy ass here. We were disappointed and getting frustrated to the point where we had to that. I'm sorry."

I smiled, "No need dad, I understand. I mean look at me, I live with three ladies, I finally got a job, and I'm doing better. So, thanks dad, besides if you guys didn't kick me out I'd still be here." We both laughed as I hugged him as he returned it back.

"See you soon, and remember to talk to Kari."

"I will. Hope you like the cheesecake." He grinned and started walking to back as I started driving back home. Before I drove though he waved and shouted, "Remember to not hook up with your roommates Tai, I know how you are with women!" I chuckled and nodded.

_'Siiike. Hm, A favor is a favor remember that, Tai.'_

**-Sora's Views-**

"Chug it! Chug it! Chug it!" Everyone shouted as Davis and Melanie chugged a big cup of cherry slushie. She dropped the cup and raised her fist in the air, "In your face Davis! I win!"

Everyone laughed as we saw two people coming towards our way, TK and Kari. They immediately exchanged hugs and 'Hello's' with everyone. We were just waiting for Izzy to come, Kari sat next to me as we both gave greetings to each other.

"Been a long while Kari." She nodded and told TK what she wanted.

"Have you've been talking to Tai?" She asked as I nodded.

"He lives with me Kari, he's been wanting to see you actually. He visited your parents today and was hoping to see you."

She frowned and slouched a little, "I went yesterday. That's just great. I wanted to actually talk to him, it's been too long."

"Just come over by surprise." Melanie added joining in the conversation. She gave a smile as Kari smiled back and nodded, "That's a great idea, I'll come over after work then, if it's fine with you-"

"It's perfect, I'll go ask Tai if he still has time to come here though." I dialed his number and waited for him to answer, "Hey, Tai Kamiya here. Sorry I can't answer. Too busy right now, just leave me one though. Bye!"

I groaned as the beep came along after the voicemail, "Stupid, Tai. Answer your phone. I'm with your sister. Ugh, never mind. Okay, bye." I hung up as I heard Melanie giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"He's probably driving smart one. That's all. Oh wow." I blushed from embarrassment and covered my face. After dinner we all just sat there talking Izzy even came along too, but only for a while. He kept staring at Mimi here and there it was adorable how he would blush though. We all exchanged 'Bye's' as the three of us went in the car and started driving home.

"Kari's just so adorable." Mimi commented as Melanie and I nodded in agreement.

"She's going out with TK you know." Melanie mentioned as we all smiled but she added, "Don't tell Tai though, let her tell him. So obvious though."

"Gosh, they're both adorable though. Probably runs in their family."

"Kari's adorable, but you probably think Tai's just drop dead sexy, huh Meems?" Melanie teased as she turned red as she laughed and I forced a laugh along with her. We all walked at home Tai was on the couch as he looked at us and smiled, a obvious forced one.

"We brought you some food if you're hungry." Mimi said shyly as he grinned and thanked her. Of course she blushed and walked fast to her room, Melanie was exhausted her room was her first and last stop for today. Before she did go to her room she just stood there and asked Tai, "Does your dad like the cheesecake?"

He smiled and nodded, "I asked when I came home, he ate the whole thing." She smiled and walked upstairs.

I sat next to Tai as he rested his head on my shoulder, "I got your voicemail."

"Sorry, Tai. I bet she misses you so much."

"I doubt it. I've been a bad big brother ever since we were little. After all the things I did to her, she still loves me. Can you believe it? I'm glad to have a sister like her."

"I bet she'll love to hear that. She's always going to be there for you, cause even though you guys may have your up's and down's Tai, you guys still stick through it all."

He stood up and smiled, "You're right Sor, thanks." I smiled back and nodded.

He grabbed onto my hand and dragged me to the kitchen as I blushed a little and felt my heart beat fast for a few seconds. "Let's eat, or I eat, I'm starving. Fine dining is something I can't handle. Overall it was better than my mom's cooking."

I laughed hard, "Still?" He laughed with me and nodded.

As Tai was eating my phone vibrated I checked it and it was from Kari, "Hope you didn't tell Tai, I'll be there Monday. (:" I smiled and thought to myself, _'Going to be one good reunion.'_

**A/N: Kay, hi guys. I'm Caed's friend. She told me to put this chapter up. So read and review. She also said that if you guys still want a preview of her new story: We Were There. PM her or leave it with her review. And she also said sorry for the mistakes and errors.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven.**

_Dear Journal,_

_Monday morning, I decided to write before I go to work since I woke up pretty early, and got ready too. Sunday was really boring, there really wasn't anything important. Actually yeah, I don't get why I'm writing in here. Though, I'm still pretty upset about how I didn't get to see Kari when I visited my parents, or when I didn't go to the buffet. She could have at least called or something, unless she lost my number. Anyways, off to a new week. Peace!_

_Taichi._

I closed my journal as I waited for the other two girls got ready I decided to wake up Sora just for the fun of it. I ran into her room and hopped into her bed poking her shoulder.

"Sora, Sora, Sora, Sora, Sora."

"Hm?" She mumbled as she moved to the other side as I groaned in frustration and decided to lay on top of her to wake her up. She immediately opened her eyes and looked at me with her face all red.

"Morning, Sora." I chirped happily giving her a warm smile.

"Hi? What are you doing on my bed?" She asked trying not to make eye contact with me as I laughed and got off of her.

"Nothing really, just bored. Waiting for the other two to hurry their asses up." I explained. I felt a large smack on the head as Sora giggled and I looked in the back of me.

"Let's go flirt." Melanie said as I raised a brow and wrapped a arm around her.

"Jealo-"

"I dare you to say it, if you do today will be your funereal." I chuckled and walked out of Sora's room with her and Mimi as we all waved bye to her. Melanie started the car, she was going to the direction to where Mimi's job was until she coughed.

"I'm not actually going to work Mel, just drop me to the mall."

She sighed and drove a little quicker to my job, "Why didn't you say anything earlier? You know I'm in a rush. Something going on?"

"Nope, just have a day off that's all."

She stopped at my job's parking lot as I walked away waving bye at them as she honked at me and started to drive out. 'Mimi, has a day off. I didn't even know that.'

**-Mimi's Views-**

"Pick me up after work?" I asked standing outside the car.

"Maybe. If not I'll ask Izzy to pick you up." She teased as I glared at her and started walking in the mall. I didn't quite tell them about how I'm going to quit my job for something more interesting or something fun. I decided to go audition, for modeling. Yesterday I went to the mall and I saw the board announcing it, and auditions are all this week. So why not right? I stopped by the place where there were many models, they were all tall and skinny too. I stopped by the desk where I met a guy, his black hair was messy yet it suits him, covering a side of his face a little.

"Hello."

"Hello Miss, I just need you to write your information on this form, here is your tag. Goodluck." He gave me a grin as I blushed and grabbed the things from his desk and sat down on a chair. As I finished filling them out, I gave the paper back to the guy. I waited on my same spot, until I heard my name. It was going by quick even if there was a lot of people. I felt my phone vibrating as I checked it a smiled when I saw the name, "Tai Kamiya" on it.

_"Hey you, I figured it all out. You're skipping your job just to audition for that modeling thing! Anyways, good luck Meems, you'll do good. (:"_

I blushed hard as I replied back, _"Thanks Tai."_

"Tachikawa, Mimi." The same man called my name as I walked over, "Go on the left side, second room please. Good luck once again." I smiled and walked over to the room he told me to go to.

As I walked in I noticed four people sitting down behind a desk and they're known too, well to me. Mrs. Fumiyoki, one of the best designers in Japan. Mr. Fujioka, a photographer. Then there's Muko and Chi Tamiro, one of the best models in all of Japan. They were gorgeous, with they're shiny hairs, beautiful eyes, everything about them was beautiful. I walked in the room practically nervous, shaking in my heels as they gave me a smile.

"Mimi Tachikawa, correct?" Mrs. Fumiyoki asked as I nodded and smile.

"Well tell us, why do you want to model?" She asked.

"I wanted to try something new. I've actually wanted to model for quite a while now, but never had the chance to. People say I have potential to be a model so I wanted to just try." I explained as they all talked together in a group before they went to their attention towards me.

"I think you're looks are absolutely adorable, yet stunning." Muko said.

"We're going to call you back tomorrow or sometime this week if you made it or not. Before you do, do a walk, from there to here." I nodded as I started walking, in a straight line. Then walked back to my spot as they all gave me a standing ovation. I blushed as the Tamiro sisters walked towards me.

"You are a natural we're impressed!" They both exclaimed in unison as I grinned.

"Thank you very much." After I thanked them Mr. Fujioka grabbed my hand and placed me on a wall to take a picture of me. I smiled widely as he took many shots after he was done I felt my phone vibrating as they told me I was done for today. When I walked out I checked my phone, it was from Melanie probably to tell me she's already at the parking lot. I tucked it back in my pocket and ran to the parking lot and saw Melanie and Tai talking as I opened the car door.

"Hella, late, Mimi." They both said as I just ignored their attitudes.

"How was it though?" Tai asked eating a vanilla crème puff as he offered one, of course I took one since I loved Melanie's deserts.

"It went well, like really well. They said I was a natural!"

He grinned, "Well of course, since you are really attractive anyways." I blushed and looked out the window until Melanie's voice popped in.

"Look, if you're going to model you better not be those crazy anorexic girls who are obsessed with heavy make-up and they're weight."

I groaned in annoyance and murmured, "You sound like my mom Mel."

"Just watching out, I know how those girls are you know. Weird stuff, but some of them aren't like that. Thankfully." I just rolled my eyes and kept eating my crème puff not caring what she or probably anyone else thinks.

**-Tai's Views-**

When I opened the door to the house, I couldn't believe my eyes. I actually thought I was day dreaming. Kari, my sister, was right there on the couch with Sora. I was speechless, it's been a long time since I've seen her, she's grown up so much.

"Hey, Tai." She smiled and walked up to me, as I gave her a hug back and I felt my eyes watering.

"We're going to go, you guys take your time." They all said in unison as they all went walking to their rooms as I looked at Kari as we sat next to each other.

"I'm surprise you're actually not living with Mom and Dad now." She teased as I chuckled.

"Well, they kicked me out anyways."

"I tried calling you, but you never answer. So I gave up." She said playing with her fingers as I raised a brow.

"What? I never even got a call from you. Didn't Dad tell you, I changed my number?"

She gritted her teeth and rubbed her neck, "No wonder. How embarrassing."

As a awkward silence follower after that I broke it, "So you're still with your boyfriend, by the way."

She bit her lip and shook her head, "Don't get mad, I broke up with him."

I sighed in relief, "I see. 'Bout to say. You wanna spend time together this weekend, I'll take you out for some ice cream."

She giggled and nodded, "Like old days, huh?"

I nodded back and looked down at my shoes, "You know Kari, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you like I should have been. I'm such a bad big bro, I've been completely lazy and I was so careless."

"Tai, it's fine. I'm glad you're taking small steps into life. You look even happier too. I'm really proud of you big bro. Anyways, I have to go. My turn to cook dinner, I'll see you this weekend. Saturday?" She stood up and started walking towards the door as I followed and opened the door for her.

"Afternoon, see ya." We both waved goodbye, as I closed the door and smiled. Finally I got to see Kari not only that, she forgave me for all I've done to her. I couldn't wait for this week to come by fast, hopefully.

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_Today is Saturday! Saturday! Which means Kari and I are going to have some bonding time together. Last night Mimi found out she made it, she quit her job to become a model. Though to be honest, I have a bad feeling about it. It's her choice though, and I'll approve of it all the way. Sora and Melanie went to the store yesterday and bought something, so I'm excited to see what it is. Anyways, I'm done here. Peace!_

_Taichi._

I went downstairs since everyone else was there, and I noticed a pole on the side where the entrance of the kitchen was. I started laughing and I assume they were finished.

"It was half-off, we had to get it." Sora explained as Melanie joined in, "Tai, test it out for us please."

I nodded and I jumped on the pole but it ended up breaking and I fell off along with the pole on top of me. They all laughed hard, as the doorbell rang. Mimi opened it and it was Kari, she went in and noticed me on the floor as she giggled.

"Tai, you're weird. You ready though?" I nodded and went out the house with her as everyone waved bye to us.

**-Mimi's Views-**

After an hour they finally fixed it as we went out to go to the mall near here. I needed new clothes and a new haircut. As we arrived I dragged the two with me into a salon as they both groaned and sat next to each other.

"Hi, I need my hair dye and haircut."

"Oh! Of course, what color and style?"

"Up to you." I smiled as he looked at Melanie.

"Mmm, we'll make your hair a darker brown as for her hair, you're getting her cut."

Melanie immediately got mad, "What? I lived for this hair, no one's not taking it!" The guy just shrugged and began cutting my hair like hers. I loved Melanie's haircut, it was all layered and everything. _'Maybe I can fit it more better than she can.'_

She asked another hairstylist for a new haircut, her long hair from her stomach was gone as Sora's jaw was opened. After a half an hour my hair was getting colored and Melanie's hair was different, it was up to her shoulders get it had her tail near her chest and it was layered her bangs were on her side and it was covering on of her eyebrows.

"Nice cut Mel, it's really nice." Sora complimented on her as she smiled. I rolled my eyes and just looked at myself in the mirror.

"Hey Meems, we're going to wander off. You go do you, until you're finish." I nodded as they walked out of the salon.

**-Tai's Views-**

"You know, Tai. Even if you're older you're still a weirdo." Kari said as I grinned at her and chuckled.

"You think so? Look, there's a bowling place, let's play!" I suggested as we both walked in. I paid everything as I was searching for a bowling bowl that I can carry. After that I went back to my spot with Kari.

"Wanna make a bet Tai?" Kari asked as I nodded, "If I win I dare you to kiss one of your roommates on the lips."

"And if I win you have to bring me to a buffet." I said proudly as we shook hands and started playing. I haven't bowled in a long time, but seriously Kari was kicking my butt pretty good. She kept getting spares and I would get some too, but then I'd miss some of the time. The last set of the game, we both did good. Yet, I lost.

"I win! You pretty much suck." She laughed as she smiled, "But I'll bring you to a buffet next time okay?" I smiled and we returned the shoes back then we walked to my car and head on home.

When we arrived home I walked in with me as I saw Melanie on the couch watching TV she even dyed her hair. I sat next to her as she smiled.

"Hi Mel, nice hair."

She groaned but it wasn't Melanie, "Tai, it's me, Mimi. Melanie's upstairs cleaning."

"I'm sorry! You just look like Melanie cause the hair and all that. It looks nice on you though." I complimented as the other two girls came down as my jaw dropped.

"Mel, you look pretty." Kari said as Melanie blushed. Her hair, was gone, it was so long now it's short. She loved her hair so much, but why'd she cut it.

"I thought you loved your hair, Mel." She just shrugged and sat next to Sora. As Kari whispered into my ear, "Remember, I won the bet."

I sighed and I stood up as they all looked at me, as I reached over each of their faces and kissed them all on the lips as Sora and Mimi covered their faces as Melanie stood up. Only for me to receive a slap in the face.

"What a dick move Tai!" She yelled as I smiled only for her to smile a little. Kari clapped her hands and then smiled, "I only said one, but all of them was good too. Good job, well I gotta go. See you guys again."

"Bye Kari." We all said at the same time as everyone left the room and I just shrugged and sat down on the couch to watch some TV. 'Priceless reactions.'

**-Sora's Views-**

"Someone enjoyed that kiss." A voice came in my room as I jumped and looked in back of me, it was Melanie. I forced a laughed.

"You know Sora, his lips tasted like ice cream. Pretty weird, I want his chap stick." We both laughed as she sat next to me on the bed.

"You seem mad about how Mimi's hairstylist took your hair."

She shrugged, "I did at first, but she's doing it only because of her modeling career. I don't blame her, but if she doesn't like it I'll be all on her face about it." She chuckled then added, "I hope she doesn't do anything bad though, I mean like not eating or anything about that."

"I know, but she won't change. I hope so that is." She got up and walked out the room, "Sweet dreams Sora, sweet dreams about Tai that is." She teased as I blushed.

"Shut up Mel! Oh my wow." I covered my body with my blanket and felt my lips with my finger. _'It was just a bet nothing important.'_

**A/N: D'OMG, I failed on the last two chapters. I'm going to edit all chapters. No more POV's. So, next week. By then I'll give you a little info on the next chapter, Davis's sister, Jun, is going to come in the picture too! Cat fight? Yeeees. :D Few more things, I have a poll/Digi-questions on my profile, GO DO IT. (: I have a new story, Steps to Happiness. Uh, and review. Thanks chu! Love y'all.**


End file.
